


the blue eclipse.

by jungwoostrap



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin if u take ur glasses prescription up a notch, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, angst kinda, lipves if u squint super hard, loona as superheroes, superhero kim lip, supervillain jinsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoostrap/pseuds/jungwoostrap
Summary: in which best friends kim jungeun and jung jinsol end up at the wrong places at the wrong time, and find themselves with new superpowers. the only problem? lippie may be a superhero, but jinsoul happens to be her new archnemesis.





	the blue eclipse.

“jungeun, come on, we had plans to watch the bachelor tonight.” jinsoul whined into her cell phone, narrowly avoiding stepping into a frame of wet cement as she walked. 

“i’m so sorry, j, i know i promised, but something came up. i’ll make it up to you though, i swear.”

“lippie, we never hang out outside of class anymore. this is like the fifth time just this week you’ve had to cancel on me.”

“jinsoul, you know i don’t want to cancel. my parents keep pulling me into meetings to discuss merging with the choi technological institute, and there’s no way i can get out of them. can we reschedule? i promise i really will make it up to you.” jungeun’s voice was filled with sincerity, and jinsoul immediately regretted whining at her. 

she let out a deep sigh, kicking a rock into the road. she knew her best friend wasn’t ditching her on purpose, but it happened so often lately that jinsoul couldn’t help feel just a little neglected. 

it wasn’t like she actually cared about that stupid bachelor show- in fact, it didn’t matter if they missed it completely. she just wanted to spend time with jungeun, and watching jungeun’s favorite show was a weekly ritual, as well as an excuse to spend time with her. 

“okay, okay, we’ll reschedule. i’ll see you later, lippie.” 

once jinsoul hung up, she heard a rumbling, followed by a loud grunt and a large piece of concrete slamming to the ground next to her. when she looked up, she saw two familiar girls fighting midair, one holding a bow and arrow, and wearing a purple dress with gold stitching and gold epaulettes on her shoulder, the other in a yellow blazer reaching her midthighs and a purple bow- the archer and prisme. 

prisme seemed to notice jinsoul the same time jinsoul saw her, and she disappeared, only to reappear right behind her, leaving archer to curse loudly as she looked left and right. 

“you should leave. like, now. archer’s on a rampage, and if you get hit with one of her arrows, who knows what she’ll make you do.” prisme pointed toward an underground parking garage, hastily pushing her to the entrance. “it should be safe in there.” 

jinsoul said nothing- she was too focused on trying not to get involved in whatever archer’s scheme was, so she immediately complied and ran. 

she kind of wished she hadn’t. the parking garage was completely deserted, with lights flickering on and off and puddles of water everywhere she stepped. it was eerie, and she didn’t exactly enjoy the drip-drip-drip sounds of water leaking from overhead pipes. the sounds plus the flickering lights and overall abandoned nothingness all managed to make the perfect setting for a horror movie- which she definitely didn’t want to be part of. 

she was too busy thinking about said eeriness to watch where she was running, and she collided into a lamp post, knocking her to the ground and into a puddle. 

“oh, come on.” jinsoul groaned, looking down at her now soaked socks and skirt. 

she didn’t have more than a few seconds to complain, though, before the lamp she’d just run into fell over- directly into the puddle she was sitting in. 

almost immediately, bolts of electricity shot through jinsoul’s body and created blue and white flashes of light throughout the dark garage. the electricity didn’t harm her, though. in fact, it didn’t even hurt, save for her fingers and her nose feeling just a bit tingly. instead, she felt almost powerful- no, she did feel powerful. so much so, in fact, that once the light of the lamp finally died out, jinsoul stood to her feet and held out her arms, watching as the blue bolts of electricity danced along her fingertips. 

she was so enthralled by her discovery that she didn’t notice the woman walking toward her until she spoke. 

“hello, jung jinsoul. i’m glad we can finally meet.”

jinsoul’s head snapped up, and she was suddenly on high alert. standing in front of her was a tall woman in all black, a face mask covering her mouth and nose. 

“who are you? and how do you know my name?” she demanded. 

“who i am is unimportant, what matters is who you are, and what your purpose is.” 

“my purpose? what is that supposed to mean? and why is electricity literally coming out of my fingertips?” jinsoul was beyond confused, and a little bit irritated, to be quite honest. 

“don’t you ever get tired of being nice, jinsoul? don’t you ever just feel so mad, so angry, deep down under that kind facade?”

maybe this lady was on to something. 

“well, now that you mention it....” jinsoul trailed off, clenching her fists as she thought of all the times she’d been blown off by not only her best friend, but her family as well. 

“exactly. jinsoul, we at blockberry corporation have been watching you for a while, and we’ve concluded that you’d be a perfect addition to our team. that is, if you’re up for it, of course.” the woman gave jinsoul a half smile, but it didn’t exactly seem friendly- moreso a bit threatening, if anything. 

“up for....what, exactly? am i gonna have to be some new superhero for your company, or something?” jinsoul rocked back and forth on her heels, then extended her hands and examined the blue light in her veins once again. 

a chuckle left the woman’s mouth, and she shook her head. “not quite. we actually want you to do the opposite. learn about your new powers, take advantage of them, take what you want. that sort of thing. of course, you’d also be completing tasks for us. a minor requirement in exchange for your abilities.”

“that’s an interesting offer.” 

jinsoul figured she probably shouldn’t accept, because, y’know, people do tend to look down on supervillains. but how could she resist when these new powers had literally just fallen right into her hands? 

“i couldn’t possibly pass this up. i’ll do it.” jinsoul lips curved upward into a grin, and she stuck out her hand to shake the woman’s, which she declined. she guessed that made sense, what with the thousand volt fingertips, and all. 

“welcome to blockberry, blue betta.”

blue betta. jinsoul liked the sound of that.


End file.
